


Mentor

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And, sometimes, all we need is the one person who will only help and never criticize.





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Our little secret"

Three _magical_ words

that were

**m~u~s~i~c**

to young Ginny's ear

In a family of Quidditch

enthusiasts,

it was only natural

that she so strongly

_desired_

to fly

to kick

to throw

to **catch**

just as her brothers could

But

she was the precious

"PRINCESS"

she never asked to be

She would've much rather been the

p.a.g.e – b.o.y

with **dirt** _smudged_ on her cheek

So making this one friend in her first year

(forget all the hell that happened, just forget it)

was more than she could

a s k for

**&** Alicia was happy to

**o-b-l-i-g-e**

Angelina thought Ginny was funny

(aw, she wants to be like her brothers)

Katie thought Ginny was young

(these are **big** wizards'— & witches'—games)

_Alicia_

saw

how earnest Ginny was

(I feel the same way about it!)

And though the (only) Weasley daughter had

_t;a;l;e;n;t_

where the Spinnet girl had

**experience**

Alicia took that raw power & molded it into a

SUPERNOVA

Ginny would no longer be

the _**r_o_o_k_i_e**_

but Ali wouldn't be there

much longer

So Gin made a wager—

If…If she let these _morethanteammates_ feelings **flourish**

& this S_E_C_R_E_T grow…

then maybe Alicia wouldn't be gone as fast as they first _thought_

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet. Very sweet. I think Alicia is underrated. It's always either Ange or Kat, but Ali gets little face time. Well, I like her. And I hope you felt that way, too, through this FV.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: I'm still fond of Alicia and still insist she's underappreciated…though I think there's some murkiness in the timeline here… Essentially, Ginny looked up to Alicia and started to develop a crush just as Alicia left Hogwarts. A shame they didn't have the chance to be teammates as anything more than just in spirit. :')


End file.
